A Broken Soul
by Light Naruto
Summary: Its about Naruto and how he feel when he was young. The feeling of real pain... DISCONTINUE! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ADOPT IT MUST ASK ME FIRST! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

This is probably what Naruto must have really feel like.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pain...

What is real pain? The pain of being hit and stab. Arms being broken. Yet, is it real pain? This pain may hurt...

But this pain can be healed...

This pain can be forgotten...

This pain can be mended...

No matter how many times it was broken...

Yet there is a pain that can never be healed, forgotten or mended when its broken. The pain of a broken heart and soul that happens to a person, a boy, named Naruto...

Naruto was a little boy age five. He lived in an apartment alone. Everyday he does whatever

he wants alone. Nobody cared for him that time except the Third Hokage. The Third was the one who

cared for him that time and he was the only who actually cared for him. Unfortunately for Naruto, the

Third was usually busy but tries to spend as much time as he can with Naruto.

"Go away, demon! You are not wanted! Stay away from my childrens! Get the hell out of my shop, demon!" this was usually said by the people in the village to Naruto. At night, when Naruto goes out, he will probably be chase by an angry mob of the villages attacking him especially when they made sure the Third Hokage wasn't there.

Breaking his arms...

Breaking his legs...

Stabing him...

Making him cry in pain...

Making him wonder...

"Why? Why do they hate me so much? What did I do to make them this angry? Why?..." thought Naruto as he crouch into a little ball trying to protect himself from the outside world, in the darkness of his room crying, sobbing till he went to sleep. Yet, he never complains about it to the Third Hokage... Yet he kept on smiling and laughing and pretended not to mind about it...

But deep inside his heart, he did minded about it. Every adult kept glaring at him. Every time he wants to play with other childrens his age. They will be led away by their parents, leaving him alone in the park. Leaving him without a friend of his age...

Making his soul fall apart...

Making his spirit break...

Breaking his will to live...

Making his heart fill pain as if it was ripped apart...

And maybe it was...

mentally...

The only thing that made Naruto still sane was because of the Third Hokage's kindness and his care. His babysitter locked him in the cupboard never even letting him out no matter how Naruto pleaded and left him there still after and never told anyone. Luckily the Third came and found Naruto the next day and found out not only did the babysitter locked him up in the cupboard but beated him up badly. This enrage the Third and he put the babysitter to jail for mistreating Naruto.

"Naruto, I am going away on for some business in another village for three whole days starting from tomorrow. I am worried about how the villages will be treating you while I am gone. Should I get another babysitter for you?" ask the Third.

"No. I can look after myself. Don't worry. I'll be fine," said Naruto giving the Hokage his infamous fox-grin making the Hokage chuckled.

Before the Hokage left the village, he looked at Naruto and gave a smile before leaving. After the Hokage left, the whole village started to gather and attack Naruto viciously hitting him in the ribs, breaking his arms and legs, cutting his face. Naruto manage to get out since they thought they were doing those things to him by using Kawarimi no Jutsu that was taught the Third to him to help him escape the villages and he ran all the way home as fast as his leg could run. He ran and hid in his room curling up into a ball afraid of the outer world. Of course, one of his arms was broken before he did Kawarimi no Jutsu and he went home with a painful broken arm.

He didn't do anything for two whole days except curling in a ball shape. At night on the second day, villages started throwing alchoholic bottles with flames in it and threw it to his window breaking it. The bottle of alchoholic landed on the carpet and flames started spreading. Naruto reacted by taking a rag to put out the flames. Unfortunately, before he even manage to put out the flames, more bottles with flames was thrown into his room through the window which was broken from the first bottle.

Naruto started to put out the flame faster than before but he started choking from all the smoke. His vision got blurrer and Naruto choked more. There was a sudden gush of wind putting out all the flames. Two people ran into the room. The first was the Third Hokage while the second was a men with long white hair (Its Jiraiya! Who else?) who Naruto doesn't recognise before he passed out. The Hokage picked Naruto up and smile sadly at Naruto, pitying the poor boy.

"Ughh...Where am I? White sheets? Great... The hospital," Naruto blinked for a moment when the door opened. He hated the hospital. The last time he was in it. He has a broken rib. Too bad none of the doctors wanted to heal him till the Third forced them to. They unhappily did an operation on Naruto to heal his ribs and bones but **WITHOUT** painkillers. He was doing the operation fully awake and concious **WITHOUT** even knocking Naruto unconcious making him in pain.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" ask the Hokage.

"Horrible," was the reply while the Hokage chuckled.

"I am sorry, Naruto. I should have ask someone to protect you,"continued the Hokage.

"How long have I been in the hospital?" ask Naruto.

"A day," replied the Hokage

Naruto look down on the floor remembering the incident that happen the day before. Than the door opened and in walked a man which he remember was in his apartment beside the Hokage before he fall unconcious.

"Naruto, this is Jiraiya. He will take you train away from Konoha. Don't worry. You will come back when you are ready to take the genin test. I will write letters to you and you will get them through Jiraiya, okay?" ask the Third. Naruto looked at the Third and then at Jiraiya then back at the Third again. All the while gaping like a fish while thinking, "I am going to be **TRAINED**?"

"Hey gaki, you look like a little gapi gaping like that," said Jiraiya pointing at Naruto. Naruto let the information sink slowly into his mind then...

"What did you said, PERVERT!" screech Naruto pointing back to Jiraiya.

"I am not a PERVERT, GAKI!" shouted Jiraiya back. "I am a SUPER PERVERT!" he continued proudly which made Naruto rolled his eyes. Then Jiraiya and the Third though about something...

"How do you know that I am a pervert?" ask Jiraiya. The Third nodded wanting to know to.

"Oh, I remembered seeing you peeping at womens bathing in the bath house. Hehe, guess who was the one that shouted PERVERT at a time you were peeping?" ask Naruto. Both Jiraiya and the Third got the same answers strucked to their head.

"IT WAS YOU?" asked Jiraiya.

"Correct. DANG! DANG! You win a prized!" joked Naruto which caused both Jiraiya and the Third to chuckle.

At the entrance of Konoha's gate the next day, the Third waved goodbye to Naruto and Jiraiya.

* * *

Naruto profiles and more about him in this story

The Naruto in my story is very observent. A genius which only acted dumb and like his father the Forth, very good at developing his own teknics and Jutsu. His age was only 5 when he left the village and he finished learning all Jiraiya's teknic at the age of 8 which was 3 years after that. Furthermore, Momochi Zabuza and Haku is Naruto friends and step family even though they usually seperate. The geniuse Naruto made a tatoo seal for him and Haku which allows them to comunicate no matter how far they are mentally. So now, since Haku can comunicate mentally to Naruto, he also can talk to Kyubi.


	2. ANDiscontinueing Sorry

To all my readers! Thank you for the support but I'm sorry to say that I just don't know what to write to continue this stories of mine. Actually, even after all this years I thought I could at least have a short idea of what I want but no matter how much I think, its blank.

Truthfully? When I reread my story, I was actually amaze I could produce a story as good as this at 13...I thought it was worst the worst thing really cause I was pretty sure I wasn't a good writer at that age.

Anyway, I seem to be more of an idea producer kind. Because I'm always thinking of new stories up, at least the first chapter even if I didn't write them down...But I can't seem to know how to continue them...or end them... (T.T)

Worst thing is, I want to write a balanced story, where a character isn't to powerful and bad situations are easily evaded by the protagonist but when I think of a story, that what's usually happen. The character becomes to strong and smart that outwits the enemy at every turn and never gets in to bad situation.

So for those who wish to adopt my stories, please ask me for approval first and at least give me a sketchy plot so I know my stories won't become to ridiculous...like how I might have made it if I continue...

Thank you all!

Sincerely,  
Light Naruto.


End file.
